


Seijuurou and Kisumi: Drabbles

by dereknstiles



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Romance, SeiKisu, The fandom needs more of these two hotties!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare Pairings Alert! I strongly think Mikoshiba Seijuurou and Shigino Kisumi are two really hot hotties who need to get together because they'd look so hot together. I'm sorry Gou. This is just a set of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can’t Stay Mad Long

**Can’t Stay Mad Long**

 

 

 

“Kisu, sweetheart how long are you going to be mad at me?”

 

When Seijuurou didn’t get a reply, he sighed and crept slowly behind his angry partner who was chopping vegetables without mercy. Kisumi chose to ignore his boyfriend as he continued to work through dinner like he was the only one in the kitchen.

 

“Baby…?” Seijuurou tried again, wrapping his huge arms around his boyfriend’s waist and tucking his chin in the curve of Kisumi’s shoulder. Kisumi wordlessly shrugged him off and turned to the stove.

 

“Come on Kisu, it’s been hours now. I’ve already apologized to you a thousand times- “

 

He was cut off by Kisumi’s sharp glare and he gulped.

 

“And I’ll do it a zillion more times if it means you’ll forgive me.” He immediately addressed in a placating gesture. He wanted to laugh, people at work were terrified of him because he was loud, stern and outrageous as the Dept. Chief. But at home, people rarely knew their chief has his own chief.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t really mean to scream at you when you showed up at work. I was really just frustrated.” He mumbled, head down. Kisumi stole a glance at him and his lavender eyes immediately softened. Seijuurou really looked sorry and resigned and he felt a little bad for putting him through it.

 

“I’m not angry you yelled at me. I can understand that. I’m angry you yelled at me in front of all your subordinates and some of them who are my friends. I just got you your bento because you forgot it and you humiliated me in front of 20 people.” Kisumi pointed out and Seijuurou nodded like he understood.

 

“And I’m really, terribly, truly sorry for that.” He pleaded and Kisumi couldn’t help it. Seijuurou’s helpless face struck his heart. His usually cheerful and happy partner looked so forlorn and it pulled at his heartstrings.

 

He slowly lifted his hands and locked them behind Seijuurou’s neck. He leant up on his tippy toes and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Seijuurou’s golden eyes shone brightly again and a huge grin spread across his handsome face. His own hands immediately circled Kisumi’s slim waist as he pulled him to his chest.

 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked, hope still in his voice. Kisumi smiled warmly and nodded. “Yes, yes it does. You’re so silly Sei. I can’t even stay mad at you for a day!” he pouted and Seijuurou smirked and pulled him in for a hungry, long kiss.

 

“Yeah well you love me.” He stated and Kisumi nodded nuzzling his nose to his man’s.

“And I’m really sorry.” Seijuurou said again.

 

“I know baby.” Kisumi grinned and Seijuurou followed suit.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I know that too.” And dinner lay forgotten. Their bedroom sounded like a great place to celebrate their making up and Kisumi laughed when Seijuurou picked him up in bridal carry and tore towards the stairs all the while making sure their lips remained joined.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm silly and I've recently discovered SeiKisu and I'm shipping it :D I think it's super hot. Join in if you agree :)


	2. Jealousy is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pairings Alert! I strongly think Mikoshiba Seijuurou and Shigino Kisumi are two really hot hotties who need to get together because they'd look so hot together. I'm sorry Gou. This is just a set of drabbles.

**Jealousy is a Bitch**

 

The pub was full of loud, sweaty people who were falling on each other, grinding their bodies on the dance floor and getting wasted. It didn’t take much for Eiji to scan the crowd and look for a fine specimen that caught his eye. The specimen stood right in the middle of the dance floor with wavy, strawberry pink hair, sparkling lavender eyes, tall-lean built and a slim petite waist. The best part about the guy was undoubtedly his cute little butt that moved along with his body.

 

Eiji thought he was delectable and couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. The guy was surrounded by another cutie with deep red hair, equally red eyes, pale skin and sharp teeth. He looked gorgeous but he looked very obviously taken considering he had just planted a heavy kiss on lips that belonged to a man that looked like he just jumped straight out of a GQ magazine. His teal eyes looked so lovingly at sharp teeth that there was no doubt they were together.

 

So he concentrated solely on the pink haired hottie. He was dancing on the floor like he didn’t give a shit about anyone and moved his body like he was some kind of a nymph. His hips swayed seductively and he looked so damn beautiful, Eiji had to have him. He could almost imagine him going down on him, his pretty pink lips around his hard cock… Damn he was so hard.

 

So he decided he was going to make a move. And moved he did towards the hottie by joining the crowd and rocking his body all the way behind the guy. The boy first gave him a cheery smile and acknowledged his presence with a nod, not minding dancing close to him. Eiji definitely didn’t think it wouldn’t be a problem to get him in his bed.

 

And he later realized, he thought wrong. The moment his hands laid on his waist and moved down to cup his ass, a very strong, muscular and tan hand circled his wrist and the hand’s twin landed straight on his nose. The hottie gasped hands on his mouth, their friends frowned and gasped as well, and Eiji cried in pure agony.

 

He managed to look up at the person who hit him. Tall, broad, muscular, fiery red hair, golden eyes and teeth bared. Eiji almost shat his pants if it weren’t for hottie who stopped the big dude from hitting him again.

 

“Oh my GOD! SEI!” he cried out, pulling the big dude towards him while the friends helped Eiji up.

 

“You better go dude.” Sharp teeth said, almost feeling sorry for him. “And get something for the nose, you look like shit.” Teal eyes added. No shit, Eiji thought as he fled the scene.

 

 

“That was totally unnecessary Sei, I would have handled him well enough.” Kisumi said, opening the door to their apartment and Seijuurou rolled his eyes like Kisumi was stupid.

 

“He had his hands on your ass. Your ASS, Kisu.” He emphasized like he was making a very important, rational point.

 

“I know Sei, I felt it.” Kisumi smirked and Seijuurou groaned and pushed his boyfriend against the wall capturing his lips in a devouring kiss.

 

“This ass, belongs only to me. Get it.” He said possessively as he grabbed the said piece of flesh and gave it a tight squeeze. Kisumi gasped and gripped Seijuurou’s shoulders for support.

 

“Yours. Only yours.” He agreed, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him in for a rough, owning kiss.

 

“I’m so turned on, you’re so hot when you’re jealous Sei.” Kisumi hissed when Seijuurou sucked marks on his neck.

 

“I’m not jealous baby. I’m possessive.” Seijuurou concluded and dropped Kisumi on the couch hovering over him. Needless to say, that was one of the best sex they ever had.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silly and I've recently discovered SeiKisu and I'm shipping it :D I think it's super hot. Join in if you agree :)


End file.
